The TARDIS Exploration -- The Second Expedition
by TBBTAfterDark
Summary: Set during The Holographic Excitation, when Leonard and Penny were in the TARDIS, my thoughts of what happened the second time they were in the booth.


Written due to overwhelming requests to see what happened the second time Leonard and Penny were in the TARDIS. [OK! It was just two people but in my world, two requests is Woodstock! I'm pathetic! Now you know! Sue me!]

Set during The Holographic Excitation, when Leonard and Penny were in the TARDIS, my thoughts of what happened

the second time they were in the booth.

For understanding, and hopefully enjoyment, it may be necessary to read the first story, The TARDIS Exploration.

Rated M –

L/P

Kinky

Graphic Smut

PWP

The TARDIS Exploration – The Second Expedition

Leonard spied Penny across the room, laughing and talking with Amy and Bernadette, her mixed drink sloshing around in the orange plastic cup.

After Penny's earlier surprise, his mind had been racing, searching for a counter-attack. It took some time, but he finally concocted a 'scenario'. Taking a deep breath, Leonard steeled himself for what he was about to do.

As he crossed the room walking towards the makeshift bar and Penny, he mumbled his mantra. "'If she can do it, I can do it. If she can do it, I can do it."

Standing just behind Penny and to her left, Leonard spoke softly in her ear and grabbed her arm with his right hand.

"Officer SexyCop", Leonard said in Penny's ear, "I'm Captain Pants-Offski. We received a complaint regarding your treatment of a prisoner. Police Brutality," he added in a hushed whisper.

Officer SexyCop turned towards Captain Pants-Offski and raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? I don't recall any such incident. Who was he? Or she?" She added mischievously.

Leonard cleared his suddenly dry throat.

"Ah, it was a 'he'. A very good looking fellow, handsome eastern European features, body like a Greek god, about yea high," he added putting his hand level with the top of his head, "with thick, dark, delicious curly hair."

"Oh yes. I vaguely remember him."

"Vaguely remember? Do you brutalize a lot of your prisoners?"

"Only if he … or she … deserves it."

"Well this is a very serious matter we must discuss in private, Officer SexyCop. This way to my office."

Escorting Penny by the arm, Leonard led the way to the TARDIS photo booth. After checking that the room and the booth were both clear, Leonard pulled Penny inside. Taking the drink from her hand, he sat it down on the photo booth's seat.

Leonard started to remove his wig, eyebrows and moustache. "Your prisoner said you teased him rather unkindly by rolling down your fishnet stocking. Show me."

Raising her right foot and placing the tip of her shoe against Leonard's thigh, Penny hiked up the skirt of her costume and began to slowly tease the material down her shapely leg.

After taking the beautiful leg in his hands and caressing it, Leonard kissed and licked the sensitive thigh. Pulling at her high-heeled boot and removing it, Leonard said, "take the stocking off."

Her toes now against the material of his pant leg, Penny pulled off the stocking and tossed it at Leonard. It landed across his shoulder.

"Your prisoner said that you had him handcuffed to the wall," Captain Pants-Offski said as he removed the toy shackles from Officer SexyCop's hip.

"I did," Officer SexyCop said unapologetically.

Leonard clicked the handcuffs around Penny's wrists.

"Was it like this?"

"No. I had them over his head."

Leonard pressed Penny against the door and raised her arms up over her head. Finding a hook that held the decorations up, Leonard put a link of the chain between the cuffs on the small hook.

"Was your prisoner bound like this?"

"Yes. Just like this."

"He also said that he was naked while you were fully clothed."

"Yes. That's true."

"Do you want to know what that feels like?"

Arms above her head, Officer SexyCop wiggled in her bonds. "Yes, Captain Pants-Offski."

Pressed against her, Leonard reached around her body and found the zipper to Penny's costume. He slowly began to pull the slider down. The tiny sputtering sound of the zipper and their deep, harsh breathing was the only sounds in the room.

Leonard heard Penny moan and felt her chest heave against him. Unclasped, the material loosened and fell away from her rounded, perfect, beautiful breasts. The zipper went lower and the material fell from her waist. Lower still, and the material fell away from her hips.

Leonard stood back and had to catch his breath.

Gloriously nude from the waist up, wearing only lacy pink panties, Penny stood bound before him. Beautiful lips parted, chest heaving, her face rested on her upraised arms. Her green irises were a mere rim around her dilated pupil, giving evidence to her desire.

Mouth dry, Leonard reached behind him for Penny's drink on the photo booth seat and took a gulp.

"Officer SexyCop," he said, his voice a croak, "would you like a drink?"

"Yes, please."

Shaking, Leonard held the cup to Penny's lips. He tipped the cup a bit too eagerly and droplets of drink cascaded down her chest.

Penny's back arched. "That was cold," she panted.

Leonard heard nothing as he was fascinated by the beads of alcohol that trickled down Penny's breasts and over her pink, erect nipples. He touched a fingertip to an errant drop and lightly chased it around her areola.

"Ohhh," Penny groaned, closing her eyes and twisting in her bonds, pushing her chest forward.

Leonard hands came forward and he played and lighted squeezed the erect buds. "Your prisoner was visually impaired. He said you removed his glasses so he couldn't see. Do you want to know what that feels like?"

"Yes, Captain Pants-Offski."

Removing the black fishnet stocking from his shoulder from where Penny had tossed it, Leonard held it between his fists and slowly moved it back and forth across Penny's swaying body. Starting low, he slid the material across her thighs. Up higher, it moved back and forth against her flat belly and across her belly button. Higher still, he teased the material under her breasts and then over them, gliding the silky material over her sensitive nipples, stopping only to watch as the pink buds peeked out of the fishnet material. Then higher, the material slid across her neck and then up across her face. The material danced over her closed eyes.

Penny's beautiful lips were parted in a moan and Leonard kissed her deeply, never stopping from his task as he wrapped and then tied the material across her eyes.

Now blindfolded and not breaking away from the kiss, Leonard's hands left Penny's face and they moved down to lightly caress and hold the beautiful breasts. He gently rolled his fingers over her nipples.

"Captain Pants-Offski," Penny breathed in Leonard's ear. "Please touch me."

As much as he wanted to tease Penny and prolong the game, Leonard realized he needed to be made of sterner stuff. His erection was rock hard and straining against his pants. Watching Penny twist, hearing her breathy moans, and feeling her body against his, he was dangerously close to losing it.

"As you wish, Officer SexyCop."

His mouth moved down to her breasts and Leonard's clever tongue sucked and swirled at Penny's nipples while his right hand slid down her body and under the pink panties. Touching the soft hair of her pubis, his fingers moved down further to her clitoris, stroking and swirling the tender spot.

Penny's back arched like a bow away from the door, her head moving restlessly between her upraised arms. She pressed her pelvis down against Leonard's magical fingers. Wantonly grinding against her lover's hand, Penny felt the warm pressure building deep within her. She couldn't see but she could feel as Leonard moved and knelt before her, his left hand squeezing her nipples, his tongue flicking across her tender sides, his right hand pressed against her sweet rosebud. The merciless assault continued as the pressure she felt became waves that lifted her up and tossed her into orgasm.

She screamed Leonard's name as she came.

From his position on the floor, Leonard looked up at his beautiful lover. Her body glistening with sexual sweat, chest heaving, beautiful pink lips parted and panting, he had to do something now or else there would be an oyster in his pants.

After quickly pulling the pink panties down Penny's beautiful legs, Leonard divested himself of his clothes in seconds flat. The discarded apparel lay in every corner of the rented photo booth.

Leonard pressed his body against Penny.

"Penny, quick! Wrap your leg around my waist!"

Penny lifted her left leg and Leonard could feel the fishnet material of her stockings across his lower back as she wrapped her long leg around him. He found her entrance and thrust in. She was warm and wet and Leonard became insensible, driven by need. The urge was maddening and with every plunge, Penny was shoved against the door. The heat and pressure built and assailed Leonard until he surrendered, letting the sweet warmth of orgasm take him.

Strength gone and gasping, Leonard clung to Penny to prevent falling to the floor.

Still panting and trying to recover, they heard voices just outside the photo booth.

"Oh my, God! Shh!" Leonard exclaimed quietly and he lifted the links of the handcuffs off the hook and removed Penny's blindfold. He undid one of the cuffs.

"Get dressed! Hurry!" Leonard said as he bent down and tossed Penny her panties, stocking, and costume.

Penny dressed quickly, having just three articles of clothing to put on. Having to put on his underwear and a suit, it took Leonard longer to ready himself. By the time he was shrugging into his vest and jacket, they could hear Howard's and Bernadette's voices on the other side of the door.

"Captain Pants-Offski," Officer SexyCop said, "I just want you to know that this isn't over. I'm going to discuss this with Inspector Lacks-Slacks. I'm sure she'll want to speak with you later tonight regarding your unorthodox methods."

Leonard gulped. "Inspector Lacks-Slacks?"

"Yep."

And with that, Penny opened the door and shoved a stunned Leonard out of the TARDIS, his jacket halfway down around his arms.

..::The End::..

_Story written because there is not nearly enough L/P stories on this site, not to mention the even greater dearth of L/P Smut. Inspired by the fact when Leonard and Penny left the TARDIS, she was wearing the cuffs._


End file.
